Askin Nakk Le Vaar
Summary Askin Nakk Le Vaar (アスキン・ナックルヴァール, Asukin Nakkuruvāru) is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "D" - "The Deathdealing", as well as one of Yhwach's Schutzstaffel (親衛隊 (シャトズスタフェル), Shatozusutaferu; German for "Protective Echelon", Japanese for "Elite/Imperial Guards"). Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Askin Nakk Le Vaar Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Quincy Power and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reishi Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Death Manipulation, The Deathdealiing also ignores conventional durability, Pseudo-Flight, True Flight Attack Potency: Unknown (The Deathdealiing can ignore conventional durability) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown Stamina: High Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Heilig Bogen Intelligence: Very High Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: The Deathdealing (致死量 (ザ・デスディーリング), Za Desudīringu; Japanese for "Lethal Dose"): Askin can perfectly calculate the "absolute lethal dose" of any substance he consumes - the amount that will cause death without fail - and raise or lower that value as he sees fit. By consuming blood, he can decrease the lethal dosage of the blood in his opponent's body, thus making it fatal to them. * Gift Ball (ギフト・バル, Gifuto Baru; German for "Poison Ball"): Askin throws a small, slow moving ball of poison at his opponents. It is potent enough to make Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez collapse immediately after making physical contact with it. Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, Askin primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons. He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. * Hirenkyaku Practitioner: Askin possesses some skill in Hirenkyaku, managing to dodge a fatal attack from Ōetsu Nimaiya. Great Spiritual Power: Askin's Reiryoku is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Shinigami. Enhanced Endurance: Askin can survive normally fatal injuries, which he claims is an attribute he possessed prior to being recruited into the Wandenreich. Pharmacology Expertise: He determined Nimaiya's weight and how much blood his body contained by simple observation, and possesses an advanced understanding of pharmacology in relation to the effects of The Deathdealing on others. Highly Perceptive Combatant: Askin is a considerably perceptive and calculating combatant. When Ōetsu Nimaiya attacked the Schutzstaffel with Sayafushi, Askin was the only one who attempted to outmaneuver him because he had figured out the blade movements of Sayafushi to the point where he could move backward at the same speed as Nimaiya's swing, which Nimaiya himself noted and was impressed by despite seeing through the attempt and successfully attacking him. Spirit Weapon Heilig Bogen (神聖弓 (ハイリッヒ・ボーグン), Hairihhi Bōgun; German for "Holy Bow", Japanese for "Sacred Bow"): Askin wields a long bow that he summons by drawing it out of the cuff of his sleeve. Its handle is composed of several circles joined by light-colored bands. Quincy: Vollständig Askin's Quincy: Vollständig grants him a pair of white, feathery Reishi wings. Key: Base | Quincy: Vollständig Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Bleach Category:Sternritter Category:Chi Users Category:Quincy Category:Antagonists Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Poison Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Spiritual Beings Category:Hax